This invention relates to a support and restraint device for a small child and in particular a device which can comfortably but securely hold a small child in a shopping cart, umbrella stroller or chair. By "small child" is meant primarily infants and toddlers from about 4 months to 18 months of age.
A variety of carriers and harnesses have been developed to support and secure an infant to a seat or chair or the like. However, such carriers are often constructed with a rigid frame, making them inconvenient to store or transport and relatively expensive to fabricate. One such carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,430, issued Apr. 13, 1982, which uses a frame which can be formed of metal tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,588, issued Jul. 26, 1988, discloses a padded seat cushion for use in an automobile. Padded arms disguise the seat belt which secures the child in place.
Canadian Patent No. 505,888 issued Sep. 21, 1954 discloses a harness which can be put on a small child and then secured about the seat and back of a chair.
Canadian Patent No. 1,256,010 issued Jun. 20, 1989 discloses a somewhat complicated combination infant bed and toddler seat for shopping carts.
Canadian Patent No. 663,786 issued May 28, 1983 discloses a child restraining harness comprising a length of canvas material which, in use, is folded over the back of a chair, after which a number of cords on each side are tied together to form a pocket which fits around the back of the chair. A tongue portion is then brought up between the legs of the child and secured by a strap having two ends secured together behind the chair.
A child restraint device is available in the retail market under the trade-mark "Buggy Hugger". It is manufactured by Formelco Limited of Mississauga, Ontario, Canada. It comprises a generally rectangular cloth pad filled with polyester fibre, a cloth loop sewn to the bottom edge of the pad, and a cloth belt. In use, the pad is placed on a chair (or other support) so that part of the pad is on the seat of the chair and part rests against the back of the chair. The loop is then passed up between the child's legs, after which the belt is inserted through the loop and secured around the back of the chair with a Velcro fastener. Note that to secure the belt, one must reach around behind the child or possibly go behind the child. This can be awkward and, in the case of an active toddler, possibly a bit risky in that the child might fling herself forward before the ends of the belt are secured together. The device, being formed of cloth with fibre padding, is very supple and is incapable of helping to support an infant or toddler in an upright position on the chair.